monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20191230203416/@comment-36515094-20191230235441
"Elvira is so much better than her - she has better skills and a better trait" Elvira may have the better skills, but no way does she have the better trait. Team Evasion is so overrated. So many deniers or monsters in general can just PER it away quickly. And for deniers, they can just PER it away and deny the enemy in one move. Elvira's trait is highly overrated because of how useful it is in lower arenas. Team 50% health increase and Team SC Torture Immunity is by far better than Team Blind Immunity (which sucks) and Team Evasion. Also, even if Elvira is better, doesn't mean they can't be in the same tier. "Barbari’s trait synergies better with tanks, and he also has much better skills." Babari's Trait being better with Tanks is debatable and him having better skills is incorrect. Babari is basically known for having some of the worst skills for a warmaster. Babari's Trait can literally just be done by Zahra's Skills and she can add extra to what she does. Torture Immunity is done by Zahra's Status Caster and a 0 CD skill, Damage Mirror can be done by 1 of Zahra's Skills, and Zahra's Trait can increase the life of a Tank making them take longer to kill. Babari on the other hand has many extra turn skills making him weak to Anticipation, single enemy trait disable + extra turn, single enemy PER + Blind + extra turn, AoE Shock, and a high damaging skill with Water Hater. These skills are not nearly as useful as the support for tanks that Zahra can provide. Especially when 2 out of Babari's 4 skills can trigger anticipation. "Zahra doesn’t do enough to get good with tanks: she doesn’t have anticipation or dodge area (Or any anti-denial at all) and using her with a tanks leaves you with not enough capability to kill the opponent, as you are left with two monsters with next-to-no offensive skills." Zahra literally increases their health, gives them torture immunity, can remove any negative effects applied to them, gives them a 100% Damage mirror, and gives them immunity to all damage except Nature Damage, which keep in mind is very uncommon since Nature attackers aren't good. She gives Tanks so many different buffs to sustain their health for as long as possible. She clearly does enough to do good with tanks. She doesn't need Anticipation or Dodge Area especially since the third monster on your team could have the one of the 2 or even both. In terms of anti-denial, she does have tough making it a little harder for her to be denied by all denials except for CDA. You still have a 3rd monster slot open to have an offensive threat on your team. "Overall, she definitely is not as good as you seem to think she is, and definitely does not deserve SS." She isn't as bad as you think she is. This is exactly why she is very underrated.